The project goal is theevaluation and treatment of hyperparathyroidism. Patients with persistent postoperative hyperparathyroidism are referred for evaluation and treatment. Hereditary hyperparathyroidism in particular is under investigation in the hopes of delineating hereditary molecular abnormalities in glandular regulation, as exemplified in the multiple endocrine neoplasia syndromes. Evaluation ranges from epidemiologic studies of families to in-house studies of patients and to in vitro analyses of excised tissue. Techniques curently being employed and improved include radioimmunoassay of parathyroid hormone, selective arteriography and selective venous sampling for parathyroid hormone, parathyroid gland cryopreservation and autotransplantation, and transcatheter parathyroid gland infraction.